


Enemies Make the Best Lovers

by Lindylaura



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AKF, AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Always Keep Fighting, Angry Misha Collins, Angry!Misha, Anxious Jensen Ackles, Cockles, Cockles AU - Freeform, Cockles is real, Destiel - Freeform, Enemies, Enemy Lovers, Enemy!Jensen, Enemy!Misha, Flirty Jensen Ackles, Flirty Misha Collins, Flirty!Misha, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Possible smut in the future?, Romantic!Misha, Shy Jensen Ackles, Slow Moving, Soulmate!Jensen, Soulmate!Misha, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Tattoos, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt, YANA - Freeform, You are not alone, enemy - Identifying Mark, enemy tattoo, long fic, multi chaptered, multi-chapter, shy!Jensen, soulmate tattoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindylaura/pseuds/Lindylaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a tumblr prompt. Not your average soulmate story!<br/>In a world where we are born with names tattooed on our wrists, one belonging to your soulmate, the other to your enemy, we follow the story of Jensen Ackles and Misha Collins; two men who belong together, one way or another. In a rare turn of events, both Men have the same names on both wrists. Misha on both of Jensen's, and Jensen on both of Misha's. Their career brings them together when Misha joins the show Supernatural as what is supposed to be a guest star, the first appearance of the angel Castiel. Sparks fly, whether they are good or bad? You'll have to keep reading to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies Make the Best Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> Hoping to keep this fic going, with long chapters as often as I can. Based on a prompt that will only be posted at the beginning of this chapter, I hope you guys enjoy it.

 

                “Jackles,” Jared rounds the corner, walking towards Jensen with two coffees in his hands. “You ready for the day, man? Want to run some lines?” when Jensen doesn’t reply, he continues with, “Have you read the script?” Handing Jensen a coffee, he pulls a folded script out of his back pocket and sits down.  
                “Read it?” Jensen exclaims, exasperated, “I haven’t stopped looking at it since we got the damn thing.” He looks at his hands for a minute before looking up at Jared, his eyes swimming with concern. Jared meets his eyes, his smile replaced with a more serious expression,  
                “I know,” he pauses, “We’re meeting him sometime this week. Are you ready for that?” Jensen returns his gaze to his hands, turning his wrists over. He studies them for a moment, rubbing his thumbs over the delicate skin. Printed neatly on each wrist was a single name, each side a perfect match for the other, “ _Misha_ ”.  
                “I don’t really have a choice, do I?” Jensen says finally, his gentle rubbing turning into a harsh grip that covers the name. He stands up angrily, “you know I’ve never met another person who has the same name on both wrists. I have to be the unluckiest son of a bitch on the planet.” Jared laughs, covering it with a cough when Jensen looks over with a glower.  
                “Careful, Jen. You’re letting your Dean show,” he replies with a chuckle before sobering up and continuing, “People wait their entire lives to find their soulmate, it’s what we live for. Born with these names engraved into our skin. The way I see it, you’re either the unluckiest,” he pauses again, “or the luckiest. This could turn out to be the best thing in your life, I mean meeting your soul mate usually is! And you’re not alone, he’s in the same boat you are. Probably terrified, and excited. Don’t look at me like that, you know you’re at least a little bit excited to finally meet him.” Jensen lets out a long sigh.  
                “Okay, so I’m a little bit excited. But this guy is just going to be a one timer on the show, a guest star. We probably won’t even get be around each other long enough to even…” Jensen trails off, looking at his wrist again.  
                “Long enough to what? Fall in love? Hate each other? Jensen, you’re being an idiot. And you’re acting like this guy doesn’t have your name printed on his wrists too!” Jared says, reaching up and turning Jensen to face him, “You know that’s not how it works. You meet him the first time, a true introduction, and you can’t stay away forever.” He starts to walk away, turning to walk backwards to add, “Besides, Gen and I fell in love on the set of Supernatural, maybe it’s the fate of J2 to fall in love on this show.” He raises his left arm, where the name “ _Genevieve_ ” is written neatly, though since meeting each other the name has been embellished with beautiful swirls and lines. Jared was one of the lucky people in this world, he met the name inscribed on his skin and belonging to his enemy at a young age and after high school they went their separate ways. It’s widely known that after your time with your designated enemy is over, a line will etch its way through the name on a person’s right wrist and it will fade with the years. The name written on Jared’s right wrist is almost illegible now, after almost a decade of not seeing his adversary; the line which crosses it is now more prominent than the name itself.

                Jensen turns away grumbling to himself, something along the lines of “stupid Jared and his stupid easy life which his stupid beautiful wife and stupid separate enemy”. He starts to make his way to his trailer, slowing a bit when his wrists starts to itch, a well-known indication that the person belonging to one of the names is nearby. He rubs both of his wrists against his jeans, glancing around him and seeing a man standing across the room. He watches him, involuntarily stumbling forwards a couple of steps. He listens carefully, startled when he hears a voice that doesn’t seem to match the burning coming from his wrists. It’s low, deeper than Jensen’s take on Dean’s voice even. The man sounds ridiculous, and Jensen feels himself begin to smile. He walks a bit closer, absentmindedly itching his right wrist, which seems to burn a bit more than the left. He leans against a wall, his aim to watch silently, but he forgets that the burning works both ways, and when the man looks up it’s like the world explodes. Jensen’s eyes meet his, and he feels his mouth go dry. He staggers backwards, turning around and running to his trailer. When he reaches it, he practically rips the door off its hinges as he throws himself through it, closing it behind him quickly and sinking down against it. He’s barely caught his breath when he hears a knock at the door that makes him jump to his feet, almost falling over again. Jensen stares at the door warily, he waits a minute too long apparently, because the knock sounds again. Acutely aware of the itch in his wrists, which has turned into a significant burning feeling, he reaches for the door, and pulls it open. When he sees the person on the other side, he feels like his heart’s about to stop. He quickly slams the door, leaning against it, his breath hard.  
                “Jensen?” A voice from the other side of the door calls out. But it’s not just any voice, it’s a voice that seems to come from heaven. Or hell. Jensen can’t tell at this point, but he’s intensely aware that his name sounded equally as much like liquid gold as it did glass being shattered. “Jensen,” this time it sounds like the voice almost spit it out. “This is hard for me too, you know! If you don’t want to talk to me, working together is going to be pretty tough.” The voice stops, and after a sigh of frustration, and another pause he hears, “I was looking forward to this more before I knew you were going to be such a child about it,” followed by angry sounding footsteps leading away from his trailer. It takes a moment before Jensen throws the door open, but he’s met with another surprise. The man standing at the foot of the steps leading to Jensen’s door must be the one matching the voice, as he is just as beautiful. Jensen’s wrists are burning even more intensely than before, as he stares at the man. His features are seemingly flawless, and Jensen has to restrain himself from reaching out to caress his face, or his hand or any part of him really. Though by the look on the other man’s face, and the tight balls his hands are forming, it’s clear he feels the same way.

                “Misha?” Jensen whispers, his voice breaking. Misha’s lips spread into a smile that practically breaks his face. His eyes forming crescent moons, framed by lines formed after years of laughter. For a moment Jensen is mesmerized, studying every feature, lest he forget a single detail should he leave. His broad nose, and pink lips, enclosed in stubble that spreads along a strong jawline. His messy brown hair, a few stray pieces falling onto his forehead. And his slightly hooded eyes; the colour of blue artists strive to recreate, and that poets write sonnets about. Jensen always heard about (though apparently underestimated) the attraction one would feel for their soulmate. An almost soul-wrenching feeling. Growing up listening to the endless stories of love from those who had found their soulmate, Jensen had always thought it had been exaggerated. He had always believed that a soulmate wasn’t someone you needed to survive, that if you never found them, or you found them and something kept you apart, it wouldn’t be the end of the world. But in this moment, as he lost himself in the eyes of his soulmate, he almost feared how wrong he had been. The thought of ever losing this feeling, this man, was enough to make him reach out, a shiver wracking his body when his hand made contact with Misha’s skin. His face seemed to fit perfectly in Jensen’s hand, Misha leaning into his touch, his eyes closing. It was a cliché kind of moment that felt like it lasted a century, but really only lasted a minute.

                Misha pulls away from Jensen’s hand, eyes opening and full of confusion. Jensen takes a step back, realizing what he had done.  
                “Misha, I,” Jensen starts, but he’s cut off when Misha raises his hand. Jensen feels a flood of tears fill his eyes, he turns away. “Maybe we should…” he pauses, “I thought this was going to be different.” Misha lets out another sigh of frustration,  
                “What did you think was going to happen, Jensen?” Misha spits out, “That we would hate each other? God, wouldn’t that make things too easy.” Jensen turns around, facing the other man again.  
                “I don’t know what I thought would happen!” Jensen practically shouts back, “I just didn’t think it would be like this. I thought,” Jensen pauses, looking at his wrists again, the burning a reminder of who he was dealing with. “I thought that maybe… I just didn’t realize it would feel like this!” Misha’s eyes seem to interrogate him, pulling the words from his lips, “I didn’t realize I would need you so much. Okay? I didn’t realize this, this need! This burning desire! I mean I’d heard stories, sure! But we’ve all heard those ridiculous stories from soul mates.” Jensen looks away, feeling the tears threaten to fall, the next words tumble from his lips, so quick he can barely keep himself from tripping over them, “I’m terrified to feel the hate from the other wrist. If I can love you so deeply, what’s it going to be like when I hate you?” Misha’s face softens, he steps towards Jensen. When he raises a hand, Jensen flinches away and he pulls it back.  
                “Jensen,” Misha’s voice is soft again, the sound of the caress he withheld, “we’ll figure this out. We will.” He tries again, raising his hand and resting it on Jensen’s face. “You’re not alone, Jen. I’m here too, and we’re going through the same thing. This feeling, it’s terrifying.” Jensen cuts him off with a weak chuckle, “what?” Misha’s lips curl up in a smile. “Are you laughing at my pain? Well you really must be my enemy.” Jensen laughs properly this time, turning his face into Misha’s hand, and looking into Misha’s eyes.  
                “What happened to the voice?” Jensen asks, his lips turning up into a wicked grin. Misha’s features twist into confusion, his head tilting. “The voice! When I first heard you,”  
                “You mean when you ran away?” Misha cuts him off, his voice teasing.  
                “Yes, when I ran away! But your voice sounded… different. Honestly it sounded a bit ridiculous! And now you sound like…” Misha cuts him off again, much to Jensen’s annoyance at first, which resides when he hears what he says,  
                “Like silk? That’s what you sound like, you know. Sweet and smooth, like the finest silk.” Jensen blushes but before he can reply Misha continues, “The voice was my take on the character I’ll be playing, Castiel.  Was it that bad?”  
                “Just,” Jensen pauses to laugh, his face lifting out of Misha’s hand as he throws his head back into the laugh, “Don’t let it get to you when Jared and I tease the hell out of you on set for it.” Before Misha can take his hand away fully, Jensen grabs it, pulling it towards him and intertwining their fingers. He takes this moment to peek at Misha’s wrist, smiling gently when he sees his name printed in the same neat letters of his own brand. His free hand reaches up, gently touching the soft skin. Misha’s hand tenses, and Jensen meets his eyes. A moment passes, neither of them looking away. Lost in the gaze of their soulmate.  
                “Jensen!” a voice calls out, breaking the trance. Both men pull away, turning quickly to look at the source of the shout. Jared is walking towards them, script in hand and a poorly concealed smile on his face. “You must be Misha, Hi. I’m Jared Padalecki, I play,” Misha cuts him off, a professional smile replacing the look of affection.  
                “Sam, right?” Misha holds his hand out, shaking Jared’s. “I’ll be playing Castiel, though I’m sure you already know that.”  
                “Yeah, and I see you’ve already met my brother,” Jared laughs. “And hopefully, you’re getting along?” He asks, an encouraging tone colouring his words.  
                “Jared.” Jensen says with a warning tone. Jared backs off, holding his hands up defensively but still smiling widely.  
                “Hey man, I’m just asking a question. I know how nervous you’ve been about finally meeting the guy.” He laughs when Jensen swats at him angrily, “Sorry, sorry! I’ll stop now. Real professional, starting now.” He looks at Misha, “I really look forward to working with you. Though I know we don’t have much screen time together, I think the introduction of angels to the show is a pretty interesting twist. A big role to fill though, how do you feel about that?” Misha looks at him, crossing his arms.  
                “I’m pretty confident, though the role is definitely one of the more daunting ones I’ve taken on.” Misha replies, and the two of them lose themselves in a conversation about the upcoming days. Jensen however, takes Jared’s interruption as a moment to catch his breath, walking a few steps away and itching at his wrists, one of which is burning more significantly than the other. He takes a few breaths, working out his thoughts on the past couple minutes.

                While still shocked about how intense the emotions he felt for a stranger were, all the stories and lessons preparing him for this moment are playing back in his head right now. While some people refuse to believe it, the evidence is clear and overwhelming that the names printed on everyone’s wrists truly meant something. On one hand, literally, the name of someone who is destined to interfere with your life, and depending on when you meet them maybe even ruin it. People like Jared, who meet their match at a young age often fall into the category of bullies, or kids competing for grades. The longer it takes to meet your enemy counterpart, the more serious the infliction could become. For example, as an adult it could be an angry boss, determined to ruin your chances at work. Or it could be something serious. While it’s highly uncommon, rare even, sometimes the inscription can take over someone’s life; causing someone to become obsessed. It’s unusual, but there are cases that have even ended in death. However, the name written on the opposite wrist signifies someone who you can’t live without, someone who will complete your life. A presence so great, you can’t bear to be without it for long. As Jensen was quickly learning, there was nothing that could even come close to this. If something were to happen to your partner, it can be the single most devastating thing to happen in your life. It’s been explained as one’s soul being torn out, and can cause a depression greater than life itself.

                In some cases, even rarer than the ones that end in murder, someone will have the same name on both wrists. And in each case, the outcome has been different. One more notable being Elizabeth Taylor and Richard Burton, a well-known couple from the fifties who got married and divorced not once, but two times. While it was one of the most romantic love affairs in history, it is simultaneously one of the most tragic. One day the two would be seen on a romantic date, the next a giant argument in public. In literature noteworthy couples include Romeo and Juliet, or Tristan and Isolde, both couples whose love stories end in tragedy. Jensen had always avoided the tragic romances, in literature or in life, never wanting to get himself caught up or anxious for his own life. Which of course didn’t help, as even standing this close to Misha he couldn’t help but glance over every couple of seconds, until finally Misha catches his eye.

                “Jensen, you okay over there?” Jensen looks up, feeling a blush cover his cheeks and neck. His eyes flicker from Misha looking past Jared trying to hide his concerned look with a smile, and Jared who is looking over his shoulder with a smirk.  
                “Yeah. I’m,” Jensen pauses, “uh, fine. What are we talking about?”

               

* * *

 

               Misha looks past Jared’s tall frame, trying to get a better view of Jensen as Jared rattles on about the script. Misha knows it’s just idle chatter, so he only pays half mind to it. He smiles when he sees the zoned-out look on Jensen’s face, it’s clear he’s deep in thought. When he sees him rubbing at his wrists, Misha’s smile falls. He turns his attention back to Jared, who has stopped talking now and is looking at him expectantly.  
                “Does he zone out like that very often?” Misha asks, Jared glances back at Jensen and shrugs,  
                “When he’s thinking about you? Yeah. I’ve known him 4 years and when he finally opened up about the matching names it was after more than a few drinks. He’s pretty scared, Misha. And while everyone here is rooting for love to win, I think we’re all a bit scared as well. Jensen is more than just another actor around here. He’s a true friend, and we’re kind of a family around here… That being said,” Misha cut him off with a nervous chuckle,  
                “We’re on the same side then, Jared. I don’t want to hurt him, and I don’t want to be hurt. I’m rooting for love too.” He looks past Jared again, a fond smile laced with concern as he catches Jensen’s eyes.  “Jensen, you okay over there?” Jensen jumps a little, looking up and meeting Misha’s eyes. His face turns an oddly satisfying shade of red as he mumbles,  
                “Yeah. I’m… Uh, fine. What are we talking about?” while it’s clear he hasn’t been involved in the conversation for a good ten minutes, Misha’s worry melts away and he walks over to him, replying,  
                “We were just talking about,” he trails off, realizing he hasn’t been involved in the conversation for the past couple minutes either. He looks over at Jared, who laughs and offers,  
                “Whether or not the angels are going to become a part of the show for a while, or if it’s going to be a one season thing.” Misha smiles at him thankfully, and looks at Jensen, who looks disinterested in the topic.  
                “Jen, I was thinking maybe we could run some lines in your trailer before either of us have anything we have to shoot?” Misha sort of trails off, looking at Jared expectantly. He catches on,  
                “Yeah, I’m gunna go and get ready. I think you have more scenes than me today, man!” Though he looks at Jensen and mouths the word, “ _Jen?”_ to which Jensen scoffs, making Jared walk off with a little wave and laugh. Misha looks at Jensen, a small smile on his lips.  
                “So? A little practice never hurt anyone.” He says, his eyes glittering with hope, and a little bit of nervousness. The feeling is contagious, as Jensen’s barely faded blush returns, heating up his neck.  
                “Yeah, I guess it wouldn’t hurt.” Jensen replies, walking up the couple of steps to his trailer and holding the door open. “You coming in, then?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I didn't do too awful, God knows I'm going to come back to this in a few months or years and want to rewrite every word. Comment your suggestions below, and if I take inspiration from anyone's words I'll have a special shoutout to you in the next chapter! Thanks a million.


End file.
